


We Need Each Other

by Robyn2607



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robyn2607/pseuds/Robyn2607
Summary: Kara begins to question if the promise of danger she brings to Lena's life is more than she can handle*When worry outweighs love





	We Need Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> This is a product of procrastination.

Her heart stopped. Lena was floating in the tank. Her skin was grey and bloated. Her eyes closed, body relax.

The glass cracked under her knuckles. Water leaked out before she had even removed her hand, the water, followed by Lena’s body seeping onto the ground. 

The body was lifeless. No matter how many compressions she performed. No matter how many breaths she attempted to exchange. No matter how many Gods she prayed to or how many cries she gave.

Alex eventually pried her away allowing paramedics to try. The only thing they succeeded in was the time of death.

Her hearted pounded against her rib cage so hard she was surprised it didn’t snap. She couldn’t breathe. Everything around her became silent and there was a ringing in her ears. Sobs wracked her body. Each heaving cry came with a wave of nausea. Just as the blackness began to swallow her, she woke up.

She tiptoed out of bed, careful not to disturb Lena. Her girlfriends peaceful figure, covered modestly by a sheet, lay still, warm and relax on her side of the bed. Kara spent the rest of the night on the sofa attempting to watch _Friends_. In reality, she spent the night glancing between the TV and Lena, continually checking for each inhale and exhale, each a welcome relief.

The nightmare played on her mind for a further week. Every time Lena’s breathing differed in normalcy she flew by or called. For Lena it was a week of unfounded mistrust from her girlfriend, each surprise checkup causing suspicion and irritation. It took a nearly a month for things to settle back into routine, again with no reason.

 

 

“I can’t keep putting you in danger!” Kara’s voice echoes throughout the warehouse. Lena had been targeted again. Bound to a steel rod surrounded by fire. Kara had barely made it this time. This was their third close call since they ben dating almost a year ago.

“Kara don’t.” Lena’s voice was somehow a mix of pleading and command.

Kara turned her back to face the oncoming sirens. Maggie and her entourage had arrived. Swallowing the building tears, she shook her head. “Lena, I can’t anymore. I love you too much to lose you.”

Lena’s hand grasped her bicep urging her to turn around. “If you love me you wouldn’t be doing this right now. I could have just died Kara. Does that mean nothing?!”   
Her cape sliced through the air as she spun round, eyes alight with passion.

“Mean nothing?! It means everything Lena. It’s why I’d rather you without me and safe. I’d rather be alone and heartbroken than to see you hurt again.”

Lena scoffed retreating her hand as though burned. “Ironic then, being that you’re the one that’s hurting me most.”

Maggie approached them, the other officers untying the apprehended assailant, who was still unconscious. She paused briefly gaging the tension between her somewhat-sister and her best friend.

“Lena…”

“Save it. I guess Supers and Luthors are always doomed.” Lena strode to Maggie’s squad car automatically, her shoulders shaking with sobs as she went. Composed even in sorrow.

Maggie glanced between the two, Kara on the receiving end of her glare. “Make sure she gets home safe please. Try convincing her to get checked medically.

Maggie rolled her eyes. “Dios Mio! I know there has been bickering lately but today’s been traumatic for both of you. Do you not want to be with your girlfriend?”

 The ground gradually dropped below her as Kara began to leave. It had started to become claustrophobic in here.

“I no longer have a girlfriend detective.”

“Kid…” her features softened.

Kara interrupted before she could even continue. “It’s whatever. Tell Alex I’ll see her at sister night tomorrow. I want to be alone tonight.”

The air was rushing by her before a reply could be formed. All she wanted now was miles of sky, and possibly pizza.

 

 

She sat with a start, her body drenched in sweat. Another nightmare. It had been three days since the breakup. Three days without Lena. Three days without proper sleep. She could no longer just worry. She had to see her, even just briefly.

She made her way to the window, tripping over a takeout box on the way. Alex had ignored her request of alone time, each time staying long enough to see her eat and go to bed.

She flew as quick as possible in her pajamas. She should have changed into her suit for fear of being seen. It was four a.m. however. She didn’t care at this current moment.

The balcony doors which led to Lena’s penthouse were open. The bed was empty and unmade. Kara’s heart stopped as she remained floating in the doorway. She could hear Lena’s heartbeat in the kitchen. Against her better judgement, she followed it.

There she was. Leaning against the island pouring a mug of coffee from a strong pot.

She looked terrible. Her hair was throw in a messy bun. She wore Kara’s old sweats. What was left of her makeup was smudged across her cheeks.

Lena’s hand fumbled with the creamer for a moment before its spilled into her mug. Kara’s shadow caught her attention causing her to jump.

“Fuck! What are you doing here?” Her voice was soft however, not accusing or angry. Tired. Her voice was tired.

“You were dead.”

Lena finally made eye contact, eyebrows furrowed. “What?”

Kara stepped toward the counter, the counter they often shared. “I had a dream you were dead. This time I couldn’t save you though. I’ve had the same dream so many times. Tonight even. That’s why I had to just … make sure.”

Lena’s face became passive for a moment then she pursed her lips. “When did these dreams start?”

Kara had no idea of the relevance but nevertheless she muttered “About month ago”.

Lena sighed and shook her head. Placing her mug on the counter she held her head in her hands. Pressing her fingertips against her closed eyes she willed herself not to cry again.

“You really do love me”

The voice was so soft if not for her super hearing Kara would have missed it.

“Lena of course I love you. What made you think I didn’t?” Kara was becoming choked up. How was she so awful at communicating? She was a journalist for Rao’s sake. She thought it was evident the Lena was her everything.

Again, another head shake. “Oh, I don’t know. For one you kept checking up on me. You then would work late all the time. There’s a study that say people would are cheating are more paranoid about being cheated on. I thought maybe…”

“Lena…”

Lena waved her way tears now flowing. “No don’t Lena me. You were being so hot and cold. You broke up with me for fucks sake! All this time I thought you were over me. I was just a convenience.”

Kara paced and gesticulated as she attempted to form coherent thoughts.

“I’m sorry…I didn’t…That wasn’t what I wanted. I never wanted to hurt you. I just…” her breathing hitch and her hands began to shake. Lena stepped toward her and caustiously rested a hand on her shoulder.

“Danvers look at me. Breathe. Breathe and listen to my voice.” Kara imitated Lena’s breathing and listened intently.

“I am alive. I am fine. I am as healthy any person going through a breakup can be. Which, fuck that, we’re still together. Don’t argue with me. Just keep breathing slowly. I am a grown woman Kara. You do not put me in dangers. Others do. The bad guys, who you are nothing alike, put me in danger. I’m a Luthor, danger follows me.” Lena’s grip tightened to reassure the quivering blonde. “I’m safe baby. Especially with you. I’m safer with you than I have ever been. We need each other. So, this isn’t over. I’m not letting you leave, not over my safety anyway,”

It felt as though a weight was suddenly lifted from her chest. Leaning in Kara rested her head on the shoulder of the woman she adored. The woman who was somehow there for have no more than 72 hours post-heartbreak.  

“I got you” Lena assured her, feeling Kara’s back release tension beneath her finger tips.

“You were dead. You were dead and there was nothing I could do” Kara clung to her, sobbing.

“But I’m not baby. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere”.

They talked.   
For hours.  
They talked beyond the sunrise. They talked between napping and they talked after Alex’s worried calls.

Every fear was addressed. Every single one.  
They discussed major issues like Lena’s general safety and Supergirl’s risks. They discussed minor fears like Lena travelling alone for business and Kara’s apartment lease. By noon they were exhausted, mind, body and soul. They both had called in sick that morning, Supergirl coincidently taking the day off too.

Following their talk they slept, tightly wrapped in each other’s arms. Which is how they continued to sleep, almost every night, for the rest of their long lives*.

 

*In later years they were occasionally interrupted by their small children and their not so small Great Dane. Nevertheless they still slept with contact, often resorting to intertwined hands or legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time to read this unedited mess.
> 
> Please review!


End file.
